1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture kit consisting of panel elements to be arranged vertically and horizontally and connecting brackets for connecting the panel elements to one another. The connecting brackets have two limbs provided with a plurality of holes and all panel elements being provided, along their longitudinal edges, with at least one row of holes for the insertion of fixing screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,644,397 discloses a furniture kit of the above-mentioned type. This known furniture kit Consists of panel elements of the same thickness which can be connected to one another and have a row of holes along each of their two longitudinal edges. Each row of holes is formed and arranged in such a way that the distance between the holes and the distance from the first and last hole of the row of holes to the broad side are equal to the panel thickness.
This furniture kit makes it possible to produce a piece of furniture from a relatively small number of different components. Thus, for example in the production of a box, the individual panel elements can be used directly as side or back panels and even as base or cover elements. In addition, in the method of construction disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,644,397, it is always ensured that the holes of the row of holes of two vertical panel elements are flush with one another, even when one of the two elements rests on a base element serving as the base of a piece of furniture and the other stands directly on the floor, so that horizontal intermediate elements, such as, for example, shelves, drawer rails and the like, can be directly mounted.
In this furniture kit, two panel elements in each case are connected to one another at right angles by means of connecting brackets. Thus, panel elements can be connected to one another in such a way that they make contact with one another only along their longitudinal edges or broad edges or that the end face of one panel element rests completely against the front surface of another panel element, which front surface forms the inner surface of a piece of furniture.
The above-mentioned furniture kit has the disadvantage that the panel elements can be connected to one another only two different ways, so that this kit is only of limited use for the production of furniture which can be expanded as desired. A further disadvantage of this furniture kit is that all panel elements which are used for the production of a piece of furniture must be of the same thickness. Thus, for example, the panel elements forming the back panel or a door element of a box must have the same thickness as the other panel parts, resulting in various disadvantages, such as an unnecessary increase in the weight of the empty box and/or a considerable load on the hinges used for supporting the door elements. It should be noted here that, in order to remedy the above-mentioned disadvantages, it is known per se that it is possible to produce pieces of furniture in which the back panel and/or the door elements are thinner than the side panels or base elements.